An interaction in Hearthome City
by WitChan
Summary: This is just a sweet, luxurious interaction between Fantina and Lucas. No content.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and its characters and there would be no content from this story.

It was a beautiful day in Hearthome City and the weather was neutral, meaning that almost each and every resident in Hearthome City would love to stay outside, and never stayed inside their house for many hours as possible. While walking, it was a boy that is roaming Hearthome City and his name was Lucas, and while roaming, he continuesly glancing at many things that's beautiful and outstounding. Suddenly, he sees a tall woman with a large purple dress standing right near a gym, leaning against it and her name was Fantina. The pokemon trainer walks right near the woman and stared right directly at her face, as if he was making a single contact to the eye.

" Beautiful day, isn't it? " said Lucas with a smile on his face.

" It sure is and I mostly like standing outside my Gym each and everyday. " said Fantina while also laying a smile on her face. " So, where are you from, little boy? "

" Why I'm from Sandgem Town. " said Lucas.

" It sounds pretty decent. " said Fantina.

" Yeah, it is decent, alright, even though I don't hang around in my hometown too much. " said Lucas.

" Why? " said Fantina with a single question.

" Because its population is so small and I don't know why many houses weren't built in the first place. " said Lucas. " I mean it's decent, but I wanted to see more people in my hometown just to have a single chat or two, and I felt kinda... loss. And I also wanted to chat with new people instead of the same people in my hometown, especially my family, and I've already chatted with various people in Hearthome City right before I started roaming around again and meeting you. "

" Well, you could always chat with me anytime and we could always do it inside my Gym. " said Fantina. " Plus, we could have an even longer chat since I always love talking to random people. "

" Wow, thank you so much, miss. " said Lucas. " I was hoping that I'd have a longer conversation since most of my conversations with various people were so short and average. My name is Lucas, by the way. "

" And my name is also Fantina. " said Fantina. " Let's go inside my Gym, quickly. "

Both Fantina and Lucas went inside the Gym quickly and once they went inside, the black-headed boy takes a large glance inside Fantina's Gym and looked around while circling. He makes a brilliant smile on his face and said, " Your Gym looks so beautiful and outstounding. "

" Why thank you, Lucas. " said Fantina.

" It's my pleasure, Fantina. " said Lucas. " So, how did you become a Gym Leader? "

" Well, I was so deeply obsessed with dancing and while training my pokemon, I was using most of my pokemon to dance while battling random pokemon and while dancing, most of my pokemon evade their opponents' moves and while battling highly ranked trainers, my pokemon were using the same techniques over and over again, and that's how I became a Gym Leader. " said Fantina.

" That was a very nice legitimate reason. " said Lucas with another smile on his face.

" Yeah, it is very nice. " said Fantina. " Do you like dancing? "

" Yes... well sometimes I do. " said Lucas. " I usually dance inside my room 50% of the time whenever my little sister goes outside. "

" Hehe, it sounds like that you don't want your sister to see you dance. " said Fantina with a chuckle.

" Yeah, it's true... " said Lucas with a small blush on his face, assuming that he's a bit embarrassed.

" Oh, why are you so embarrassed? " said Fantina after seeing Lucas blushed with a slight extent.

" Because if my sister sees me dance anytime, she's going to make fun of me and I'd doubt that she's going to tell random people on me. " said Lucas. " And if she's going to tell random people on me, then the random person would make fun of me also. "

" Oh, I see. " said Fantina with another chuckle. " Well, don't worry about that, Lucas. You're 100% safe in this Gym with me and we are going to dance with each other later on. "

" We are going to dance... with each other... later on? " said Lucas with another blush on his face.

" Of course, Lucas. " said Fantina with a bigger smile on her face. " I promise I won't tell anyone after we're done with our activity. "

" Thanks. " said Lucas with a smile on his face.

" It's my pleasure. " said Fantina. " So, do you want to talk about something else right before we dance? "

" Sure thing. " said Lucas. " Do you like to explore throughout Sinnoh? "

" Sometimes I do, but not most of the time. " said Fantina. " Places like Veilsone City and Eterna City are also decent enough for me to explore, but the rest of the cities in Sinnoh aren't pretty good enough for me to explore, especially Snowpoint City with its weather. "

" I see where you're getting at. " said Lucas. " One time, I traveled to Snowpoint City and I didn't feel much comfortable with its cold weather and lots of snow was everywhere while it continued to snow nonstop. And I bet that's why the city is called "Snowpoint". "

" Maybe so, but I wonder if it didn't snow so much in Snowpoint City and having another name for it... " said Fantina.

" Yeah, what if the city didn't have any snow? " said Lucas. " Do you think many people might explore it as much as other cities? "

" Yes, but still, I wouldn't explore it regardless. " said Fantina. " And if random people wanted to explore a recommended city, then they should explore Hearthome City. "

" Agreed. " said Lucas. " Hearthome City is so luxurious and it also brings many people's smile onto their faces once they entered inside of it just like I did when I entered inside of it two hours ago. "

" You really love this city, don't you? " said Fantina while smiling.

" Oh Arceus, yes, I really love this city and I wish that I should've lived here a decade ago. " said Lucas.

" Sounds like you really loved this city, then. " said Fantina while Lucas nods his head. " And one more thing before we dance. "

" What is it, Fantina? " said Lucas.

" Did you ever encounter Arceus before? " said Fantina.

" Not yet, but I wish that I would encounter him sooner or later. " said Lucas. " I wonder how it feels like to own an Arceus... "

" Hmmm... maybe owning it means you're a ruler of the pokemon universe or something. " said Fantina. " And I don't really care about that, I just have my own pokemon that I truly love. So, are we ready to dance? "

" Yes. " said Lucas with a big smile on his face.

Once Lucas and Fantina are getting close to each other, they are holding onto each other's hands suddenly, and start moving around slowly at the same time, as if they were dancing. While dancing, Fantina is starting to swirl around while Lucas is still holding her as best as he can, then, the shorter pokemon trainer is starting to swirl while Fantina is holding his hand easily just because she's 6'1 and Lucas is only 5'0. Now, both pokemon trainers are moving around slightly fast and as their dancing still continues, they were getting so intense with it after a single minute, and suddenly, Fantina makes a single drop on the ground, and Lucas quickly holds the tall woman tightly while standing onto his feet. Then, ten seconds later, both Fantina and Lucas looked onto each other's faces and blushed deeply in red, assuming that they were touching each other long enough.

Fantina gives Lucas an even bigger smile on her face and said, " You can let go of me if you want, Lucas. "

" Oh, I'm not going to let you go since you look tremedously outstounding while dancing with me. " said Lucas while still holding Fantina's body.

" Oh Lucas, you are such a sweet boy, but seriously, you should let go of me since I'm fifty-years old and my bones will turn into soar bricks if someone's holding me tigthly. " said Fantina.

" Oh, sorry about that, Fantina. " said Lucas while letting go of Fantina softly.

" It's ok, Lucas. " said Fantina as she is starting to rub Lucas's hat softly with her right hand. " It's just that I was so energetic while I was still young and hip and I used to dance a lot, but ever since I turned fourty, my bones inside my wrinkled body were starting to become so weak and stale and I was so upset that I didn't have the guts to dance much more longer for now on. And now, I'm fifty-years old, willing to dance for a short time, like five minutes or less and I was hoping you would hold on to me a bit longer if it weren't for my bones turning soar all of a sudden. "

" I'm still sorry for everything. " said Lucas while his face looks extremely worried.

" You don't have to blame yourself, I mean, you wanted to dance with me, right? " said Fantina.

" Yeah, but I really enjoyed it, despite doing it in a shorter time and I really loved how we looked onto each other right before we stopped. " said Lucas.

" And does that mean I'm beautiful? " said Fantina with a smile on her face.

" Of course you are, Fantina. " said Lucas. " Your purple dress is also beautiful and astounding, also. "

" You made me the most happiest woman in the pokemon universe, Lucas, and you also look cute with you tremedous clothing. " said Fantina with an even large smile on her face.

" Why thanks for saying that, Fantina. " said Lucas while he softly grabs Fantina's hand and kissed it gently.

" It's my pleasure, Lucas. " said Fantina as she gently ducks down to Lucas's forehead and kissed it with her purple lipstick. " So, do you want to roam around Hearthome City with me while holding hands? "

" Sure thing. " said Lucas as he even made a bigger blush after Fantina kissed him on the forehead.

Now, Lucas and Fantina are exiting out of the Gym and they were holding each other's hands, assuming that they are having a relationship of friendship and a bit of love just because of their admiration of dancing and bringing deep obsession into the wonderful place of Hearthome City.

The End. 


End file.
